


Honor and Cherish

by hiddencait



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pride be damned - it is the honor of a husband to cherish his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor and Cherish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhynixCaskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhynixCaskey/gifts).



> This was my second claim and I was so freaking excited to get to write this pairing in one of my original nostalgia fandoms. I still remember writing horrible self-insert fics back in Jr. High and highschool when this show first hit cartoon network. Oh the good ole days!
> 
> In any case, Wu fei isn't my favorite pilot, but the thought of a relationship between he and Sally Po at some point in the future was always my head cannon. She just seemed like one of the few who could both understand him and also strong and competent enough for him to take notice of. Just a delightful pair all around I think.
> 
> I had to ask for some additional prompting before I could get the right idea for what I wanted to write, but I think it came together well. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, love to the betacreature askita as always!

The sound of footsteps in the hall and the scratch of a key entering the lock at their front door had Wu fei’s lips curling in a small smile. As Sally opened the door, he slowly opened his eyes and stood smoothly from where he’d sat meditating in front of their small family shrine. The sling on his arm made the movement only slightly more awkward than it usually was; he’d grown accustomed to the encumbrance in the week since he’d been released from the hospital to heal at home. The thought of the hospital and the bullet wound to his shoulder and subsequent surgery that had forced him there had his mouth twisting into a frown for a moment. The sight of his wife pushed such thoughts away.

 

She looked tired. Sally often was these days; there was always another threat, another collection of revolutionaries and bloody minded fools to drag the Preventer agency’s senior agents back into the field. Wu fei had been out in the field with those same agents during the mission that has resulted in his bullet wound. It had been left to Preventer Water, as his beloved was code-named, and his former fellow pilots Yuy and Maxwell to handle salvaging the ongoing campaign. If he’d not been secretly glad to know that the other pilots would keep an eye on his wife, Wu fei might have been viciously jealous over their taking over of his place by her side as partner and equal in the field. Well, not quite equal perhaps; his Sally was technically the senior agent, though neither of them stood on such ceremony on their solo missions.

 

Wu fei shook of those thoughts as well, knowing they would only churn up his frustration at his current weakness. Instead, he focused on helping his exhausted bride shed her coat and holster with his one free hand, hanging the coat on the hook by the door and taking the holster into their bedroom and setting it on Sally’s bedside table. She’d want to clear the clip and chamber herself, he knew, before reloading it and securing it before they went to sleep as was her normal routine. His, as well, when he had both hands free to do so with his own weapon. He spared a glance at the drawer on his side of the bed where his pistol lay and sighed softly. Soon enough, he reminded himself; if he obeyed the surgeon and physical therapist’s instructions, he’d be back in the field beside her soon enough.

 

Tonight, he had a priority to focus on other than his injury.

 

Une had called him earlier that day, supposedly to check up on him at Sally’s request, but in reality to advise him of Sally’s own condition. As Wu fei had suspected, his wife was pushing herself too hard, and been doing so for much too long.

 

This night was a perfect example – it was well past the time when even Une would have normally left the office; that Sally had remained was a sign that she was having a harder than usual time walking away from the current threat.

 

Wu fei didn’t doubt that was due at least in part to the attack on his person. Sally was usually cool and collected when under fire, but she was always more fierce when one of her loved ones had been placed in danger. A dragoness guarding her kin, Wu fei often thought. Proud and strong and absolutely breathtaking in her rarely-roused fury.

 

Still, that fury burned her out if she wasn’t careful, and Wu fei was coming to realize that she almost never was at times like these.

 

So he would have to care for her. Simple enough if she was willing to let him. Which she rarely was. It irked him on occasion –his admirable love had taken the tightly bound tradition of their shared heritage and turned it on its head by courting and wedding her several years younger pilot, and yet often could not bear to break tradition enough to allow him to tend to the home in any capacity, even on those occasions that he was home more than she.

 

He understood it, much to his ire. He had met her father but once before their marriage, but that one meeting was more than enough to show Po Fu was every bit the unbending Chinese traditionalist that Wu fei himself might have become if not for Meiran and Sally. Sally’s father had no respect for her ‘un-feminine’ employment and bearing, and Wu fei wondered on more than one occasion how she’d found the courage to break away and join the military in the face of Fu’s near violent disapproval.

 

Why she could stand to rebel that far but still clung to her mental image of the meek and dutiful wife was something Wu fei just could not understand. Though, he might have once. He often looked back on the unyielding young man who had piloted Shenlong and Altron and pitied the fool for his inability to understand strength and honor in all their forms.

 

He knew better now, he mused, as he all but manhandled his wife from her place in front of the stove and down to a chair at their kitchen table.

 

It was said a husband should honor and cherish his wife, and Wu fei felt it was thus honorable to cherish her and care for her as she needed. He just needed to be sly if he wanted to get away with it under his wife’s very nose.

 

“Wu fei, you don’t need to-”

 

“Hush, woman. Or do you think I am so weak as to be unable to operate a rice cooker?” His feigned offended tone had Sally backing down as he’d known it would. She was the only person he knew who was capable of ignoring his arrogance, if not precisely condoning it. And the more tired she was, Wu fei knew, the less likely she was to call him on it.

 

He smirked to himself as he carefully stirred the rice one-handed and then dished out a bowl, adding the chicken he’d cooked haphazardly earlier that evening to the bowl as well and then setting it before her. He went back for a set of chopsticks and a glass of the iced tea she enjoyed, and then sat down across from her, giving a pointed look to the bowl and then back to her.

 

“Tyrant,” she muttered softly, the fond look in her eyes in contrast with the faint menace in her tone.

 

“Shrew,” he retorted, and they both chuckled before Sally finally tucked into her dinner. Wu fei simply watched her do so, content to be sitting there at their table while his wife ate her much needed meal. Content simply to be there in the same place that she was.

 

More than content, he mused. Sally was his wife. That was enough of a gift to sacrifice some of his supposed pride. Indeed, it was his honor to do so.

 

 


End file.
